(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved safety valve structure for a hydraulic jack, particularly to an improved structure of the safety valve inside a pump base of the jack so that high pressure hydraulic fluid can smoothly and accurately flow through the valve and return to a reservoir.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A one-way valve is usually provided between the reservoir and the pump base of a hydraulic jack. The one-way valve is used to control hydraulic fluid flowing from the reservoir into a pump. The valve also cooperates with the up-and-down movement of a lever on the jack so that the hydraulic fluid can be forced into a pressure tank for pushing a piston upward. When the jack is overloaded and the hydraulic pressure inside the jack has reached a predetermined limit, a safety device is needed to discharge the hydraulic fluid back into the reservoir. A conventional safety device uses a steel ball and a safety spring secured by an adjustment screw. The adjustment screw is used to adjust the pressure of the safety spring which presses against the steel ball. When the pressure inside the pressure tank is higher than the pressure of the safety spring set by the adjustment screw, the steel ball will automatically be pushed rearwardly against the force of the safety spring so that the safety spring is compressed, thus enabling the steel ball to disengage from a valve seat. Thus, the path previously closed by the steel ball is opened and the hydraulic fluid can return to the reservoir, thereby lowering the pressure within the pressure tank and preventing the pressure tank from cracking or exploding. However, the operation of the above arrangement is not reliable, since it is easy for the steel ball to deviate from an opening path of movement. Therefore, discharge of the hydraulic fluid is unstable and results in rough operation.